Lewd Makoto
by gwosh
Summary: "Ici,c'est Makoto le seul et unique uke..." ou la face cachée de Makoto...


**Cette "fic" est juste pour le fun. Elle ne respecte qu'à moitié l'univers de la série. Mais je voulais absolument mettre en scène un Makoto...excité (?)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand on voit Haruka et Makoto , on a tendance à voir Haruka comme le uke du couple. Plus frêle que son partenaire , il se laisserait facilement dominer par ce tas de muscles. Mais comme on dit souvent,il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Ici,c'est Makoto le seul et l'unique uke. Aucune hésitation n'avait eu lieu sur les rôles de dominant et de dominé lors de leur premier rapport. Tout s'était déroulé naturellement. Enfin,presque naturellement puisque Makoto avait émis le souhait de se faire pénétrer par Haruka juste avant.

"Je te veux en moi." avait il dit.

Et Haruka n'avait manifesté aucune protestation. Bien au contraire,il se réjouissait de voir son petit ami sous un angle suggestif,les jambes écartées,son pénis proéminent et son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Makoto savait très bien qu'Haruka avait un côté dominateur caché au fond de lui,aimant tout contrôler et posséder. Quand il nageait déjà,on pouvait lire sur son visage un regard plein de détermination.

Et Makoto trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

" -Quand on fait l'amour,j'aimerais que tu me regardes comme ça...

- "Comme ça"? Comment ça "comme ça" ?

-Quand tu nages ou que tu es en compétition,tu as ce regard... C'est à la fois intimidant et sexy...

-T'es vraiment un pervers..."

Makoto protestait toujours quand il lui disait ça. Mais c'était pourtant bel et bien la vérité. Malgré son air doux et gentil,quand il s'agissait de sexe,il avait toujours des idées incroyables. Lui aussi avait des côtés cachés.

Il adorait imaginer des petits jeux avec Haruka et les mettre en application le soir même.

"J'aimerais bien voir Haru en tenue de policier... Moi je serais un méchant voyou,même si ce n'est pas très crédible avec ma personnalité,et lui m'arrêterais et... me passerait les menottes!"

Makoto avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Sauf que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça en classe. Ses idées se développaient rapidement et il ne se concentrait plus du tout sur le cours.

"Oui,c'est parfait,il faudra juste que je m'en procure. Mais où en trouver? En tout cas,il m'attachera ça c'est sûr! Il pourra me faire dire plein de trucs humiliants,me faire plein de trucs humiliants..."

Imaginer la scène en plein cours ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il se sentait déjà bouillonner de l'intérieur et préféra donc s'arrêter là. Mais Haruka commencait à sentir un regard pesant sur lui.

A la fin du cours,Makoto n'alla pas par quatre chemins. Il se dirigea directement vers son petit ami,arborant un grand sourire.

"-On passe par chez toi en rentrant?

-Ok."

Pendant le trajet,Makoto imagina toute sortes de choses qu'ils allaient peut être faire après. Il allait falloir chauffer son partenaire,le stimuler... Ce n'était jamais très dur de toute manière...Mais cette perspective l'excitait.

"-Tu marches trop vite...

-Ha ha désolé mais.. je suis trop pressé de rentrer.

-..."

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne se doutait de rien mais le voir tout émoustillé comme un petit toutou l'étonnait toujours...

Arrivés à destination,ce fut Makoto qui entra le premier dans la maison,posant son sac et enlevant sa veste rapidement. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures,il regarda Haruka faire la même chose,affichant un regard impatient.

Avec un peu d'imagination,on pouvait s'imaginer Makoto affublé d'une queue de chien s'agitant frénétiquement. En entendant son petit ami soupirer,il se dit qu'il fallait être patient. Il se dirigea dans la salle à manger.

"Qu'est ce qu'il peut être lent..." bougonna Makoto,affalé sur la table.

Ce n'était que provocation de sa part. Car quand il s'agit de se déshabiller,Haruka est toujours très rapide... Il le guetta discrètement. Le voyant au bord du désespoir (il détestait attendre),il sourit. Il aaaaadorait le faire languir,mais uniquement dans le but de mieux le satisfaire après. Et aussi car il aimait voir la petite moue mécontente de son partenaire. Sadique? Nooon...

Quoi qu'il en soit,c'était trop pour Makoto. Il ne voulait pas refroidir et étant donné le temps que mettait Haruka pour arriver,c'était bien parti pour. Il avait tellement mis de coeur à l'ouvrage pour s'imaginer ses petits scénarios qu'il ne voulait aps que tout retombe comme un soufflé.

Haruka toussa affin d'attirer son attention. Makoto tourna vivement la tête,les yeux brillants. Le jeune nageur aux yeux bleus se tenait debout,toujours à l'entrée du salon,sa chemise en moins. Il tendit sa main en signe d'invitation à le suivre,proposition que s'empressa Makoto d'accepter.

Il s'approcha précipitamment vers lui et lui agrippa le bras amoureusement.

"-Tu n'aurais pas du l'enlever maintenant... J'aurais préféré le faire moi même..." protesta t-il.

Haruka prit soudainement un petit air supérieur et dominateur qui,il le savait maintenant très bien,faisait complètement craquer son petit ami.

"-C'est moi qui déshabille ici,pas l'inverse. Toi tu ne fais que subir ok?"

Son ton intimidant fit frissonner Makoto de plaisir,languissant encore plus ce qui allait suivre. Haruka sourit d'un air amusé en le voyant tout excité comme ça.

Il pensa que ce n'était pas très raisonnable de faire des cochonneries directement après être rentré de l'école mais bon... comment pouvait il réagir autrement face à autant de détermination? Et puis,il ne fallait pas se le cacher, lui aussi aimait beaucoup le faire avec Makoto. Mais un minuscule sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait toujours un peu avant.

"-Alors emmène moi dans ta chambre et fais de moi ce que tu veux..."

Et à ce genre de propositions non plus,il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il sentait comme une sorte d'adrénaline monter en lui,une excitation immense à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses intenses requêtes.

Il lui attrapa vivement la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Arrivé à destination,Makoto se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit. Il s'y assit le coeur battant.

"-Ferme bien la porte derrière toi...

-Je sais bien."

La fenêtre était également fermée et le rideau déjà tiré,laissant tout de même passer un rayon de soleil pour éclairer le lit. Cette ambiance tamisée rendait leur acte plus romantique. A la fin de l'après midi,le coucher de soleil dévoilait vaguement leurs corps,qui se mouvaient sensuellement dans cette demi-obscurité.

Makoto aimait voir son petit ami allait et venir sur lui dans cette atmosphère. Ces muscles de dévoilaient dans la lumière selon s'il bougeait,selon certains angles.

Il guetta ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais il ne trouva aucun objet susceptible de réaliser ses fantasmes. Haruka grimpait déjà sur le lit , prêt à passer à l'attaque , qu'il remarqua l'air paniqué de Makoto.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... J'aurais voulu... Tu n'aurais pas une... ?

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de tergiverser sur ce genre de choses... Si tu veux quelque chose , dis le moi."

Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être parfois très direct,mais certaines choses étaient gênantes à demander,même pour lui.

"-Un truc pour m'attacher les bras. Je veux que tu m'attaches."

Haruka resta bloqué un moment. La façon dont il lui l'avait proposé était si craquante qu'il se demandait s'il devait rire ou lui sauter dessus directement.

"-Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais proposé celle là... Mais bon , si ça te plait...

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça , sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir.

-De toute manière , c'est toi qui prendra le plus."

Makoto fut excité par cette perspective. Brûlant de l'intérieur , il envisagea plein de choses dans sa tête. Mais tout d'abord,il fallait chauffer Haruka.

Il dezippa le pantalon de ce dernier et ,avec un sourire narquois,se baissa. Un seul coup de langue suffit à le faire bander. La bouche grande ouverte,Makoto commença à sucer et palper la bosse provoquée par son érection. Avec ses lèvres et même à travers le tissu encore présent,il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son pénis.

* * *

**S'il y a des lectrices fidèles,je suis désolée d'actualiser si rarement cette histoire! Je tergiverse toujours beaucoup sur les scènes de sexes,car je n'aime pas les expédier et j'aime les décrire quand elles sont vraiment chaudes. De plus,je bloque assez dessus,car je veux avant tout la rendre divertissante...**

**MER-CI. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
